


Miracles

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [25]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Ever wonder why us?"
Series: Lives!verse [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair 2012~2013. "Orga and Miguel, the price you pay for miracles"

"Hey..."

Orga glanced back from the memorial by the water. He'd not had a good day - he couldn't get his head clear and for as much as he'd hated Shani and Clotho, he'd loved them too and dammit, he missed them.

Miguel was holding flowers. Apparently he'd come on his own. Orga wasn't too surprised - he had barely been alone all day. But most of the visitors and mourners hadn't said much to him.

"Hey," Orga replied, casting his gaze back to the sea.

Miguel placed the flowers carefully and then moved to stand beside Orga. Silently.

Orga could have listed people he'd rather have as company - Miguel tended to be a bit loud and obnoxious.

And his friends had all made it... Hadn't they? But the flowers...

"Ever wonder why us?" Miguel asked. "Out of everyone... us."

"Every day," Orga replied. What a curse - to be angry about being alive instead of feeling guilty... And not ready to do anything about any of it yet.

"Want to go drinking?" Miguel questioned.

"Not allowed," Orga reminded him. Wouldn't be a good mix on his sanest days, after all.

"Me neither," Miguel noted with a smirk. "C'mon."

Orga wanted to protest, but... he'd been protesting for far too long already, hadn't he?


End file.
